


DoodleMoose

by Summertime_Poet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Artist!Sam, Drawing, Gabe wants to have fun, M/M, Portrait, but Sam won't let the angel rush him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are spending some time in a motel room while Cas and Dean are out, checking whether some other hunters had done a good job on a nest of vampires.<br/>Sam spends the morning drawing into his sketchbook, Gabe, however, soon gets bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	DoodleMoose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot of mine that I already uploaded over on dA yesterday. ^^ I was inspired by psycho-bunny-bunny's drawing _"DoodleMoose"_ ( www.psycho-bunny-bunny.deviantart.com/art/DoodleMoose-435090020 ) and when we talked about her drawing, I came up with this. I hope you'll enjoy it. ^_^  
>  (Feedback is always appreciated, btw ^^)

"Hey, hold still for once ...please!" Sam told him with a chuckle after Gabriel had let out yet another "Boooooooring!" and rolled onto his back, hereby shifting the bed sheets and making Sam's sketchbook slip away a centimeter or two under his pen.  
"I almost drew a thick, black line over the bridge of your nose! Come on, it can't be that hard!" 

Gabe threw him a reproachful, almost deadly glance- but since he loved this tall hunter too much to ever gravely hurt him, he just turned his head back and pretended to pout.  
Since there was no word coming from Sam the archangel grew quickly impatient again and, not turning around on the sheets this time, just willing himself into a position that had him lay on his stomach again, he sighted heavily. 

"Sammmeeeeeh, how looong do you wanna continue doing this? It's Friday and late in the morning already, the sun is shining and not even fresh vegetables get you out of the bed." At the last comment Sam grinned but held back a response about how a giant heap of vegetables in the morning was not his idea of motivating someone to leave their bed. Not that telling Gabe this would have stopped him from making it appear on their bed sheets anyway.

"Also, there's a movie park near here and they have a lot of cool stuff around. Don't you want to leave the motel at least once while we are here?" "Gabe, this here is not really a vacation, we are only here to check whether the hunters before us did indeed a good job and cleaned up the mess that was here before or whether there are still vampires here. Your brother is helping Dean with this and we'll wait here until we hear from them again. Not a very challenging task, but it has to be done. Still, this is no vacation."  
"And what do you call drawing all morning then ... Doodlemoose?"

Sam shot him an amused glance, as though he wanted to ask him how he got that idea for a nickname but didn't utter the question, and Gabriel just winked.  
"Come on, mooseyyy!" Gabe bumped his elbow against Sam's and looked at him questioning. "We can have an ice cream on the top of the Ferris wheel and watch ... the afternoon crowded park, laughing at how all of a sudden gas-filled balloons will start talking to little kids-" 

"Gabe", came the calm reply and the archangel felt checked out, but only, as he realized, for the pure purpose of art. 

"I can get you tons of photos of my stunning self, if you want me to, but is this really necessary?" Gabriel sighed. "Do you really have to draw me a thousand times?"  
"It's only been three or four times so far this morning and yeah, I really love to draw you as there's a huge difference between a more personal drawing you spent quite some time on to get it look the way you wanted it and some photograph without a real background story or alike, you know?" came the reply with the same calm from the brown-haired hunter. 

"Aaargh!" Frustrated, Gabriel turned himself around again, this time letting himself drop onto the bed from a few centimeters above the sheets and fixed his gaze on the ceiling-  
\- that all of a sudden opened, letting candy of all sizes and flavor rain through the newly created whole. 

Some of them landed on Sam's back, some of them in his hair. When they started massacring his sketchbook though, he stilled and his pupils became smaller. A smirk formed on his face when the taller man started picking up some of the candy that had started to pile around them. "You didn't let me finish my drawing... now this is my sweet revenge, angel!" Gabriel, who had still been staring at the ceiling, noticed Sam's attack a split second too late and only got to widen his eyes and open his mouth in surprise when the first candy was thrown at him, lightly.

Yet Sam was quite good at hitting his aim and threw some unwrapped candy into Gabriel's mouth, that was now opened in anticipation. The archangel stopped the candy rain when he noticed they had enough candy for the moment and turned around, so that he could face the other man a bit better. As soon as Sam noticed that Gabriel enjoyed the game, though, he instantly stopped it and shook his head. "No more candy for you until I'm done with this portrait of yours!", Sam told him, definite. 

"Ugh", Gabe moaned. "Whyyy? Why do you always have to be a fun killer?!"  
"I am not!" Sam protested and then picked up where he left of with the sketch of the trickster. "Don't tempt me to take even longer, so quit complaining", he added, fully concentrating on his drawing again.

A few minutes later Gabriel only felt the sheets moving a little and noticed how Sam groped for some candy, just to unwrap it with one hand and waiting long enough for Gabe to open his mouth again. He trew and Gabe swallowed. 

"Yum!" Gabe smirked. "Another?" "Only if you wait and sit still for some more minutes." This was Sam's requirement and Gabriel happily accepted it, even though he still felt like a little child on Christmas day, waiting for _something_ to finally happen.  
They went on like that for quite a while and by the time Sam finally sat up and sat down on the bed, cross-legged, Gabriel noticed that an entire hour had already passed that way. 

"So are you finally done?" He sighed, a bit relieved, but not showing it too much. Sam knew him better though, but only nodded. "Yup." He closed his sketchbook, stood up, packed it into his bag and turned around to face the other man again. "So- where to now?"  
"Wait- you're not gonna show me the drawings you just spent several hours on?" Gabe asked, perplexed. 

"Uh, I thought you weren't really interested in drawings- rather in taking photos of your _stunning self_ ", Sam replied, letting it sound more like a question than a statement. He looked serious, but innerly grinned at how baffled the archangel looked at him.

"... Please? Sammy, can I _please_ see your drawings?" Gabriel sounded all polite and looking ahead to see them. Sam was honestly a little surprised at the other man's sudden change of mood, but after another second and a glance at almost sadly pouting Gabriel, sitting there on the edge of the bed a bit hunched over and with his hands on his knees, he gave in and turned around. He packed out his sketchbook again and flipped through the pages until he had found the one he was looking for.

He slowly walked towards Gabriel and sat down next to him. He handed the sketchbook over to him with a certain slowness that implied that he was nervous about Gabriel's opinion.  
Which turned out to be the angel's jaw dropping down and him disbelievingly staring at the page filled with multiple doodles and a _stunning_ portrait of Gabriel's angelic self.

Gabriel mentally corrected himself. It had to be Christmas. Like- "Woah, Sam, when did you get so good at drawing?!" He turned his head to the side to see Sam blushing furiously and trying to push a strand of hair behind his ear with slightly shaking hands. He failed at doing so and Gabriel carefully pushed aside his hand and did it for the hunter. He didn't withdraw his hand though but rested it on the taller man's cheek. Then he pulled the other closer and pecked the tip of his nose. 

"This is wonderful, Sam. Thank you so much for drawing this." He felt warmth rising in his chest and smiled genuinely. "Thanks!" 

Sam didn't know what to reply and only let it happen that the other carefully put the sketchbook away, on the night stand, and gave him another soft kiss, hugging him closely.  
"Thanks."

The drawing showed a pretty accurate portrait of Gabriel, his hair a bit tousled since it was supposed to show him just after waking up, and a light shade behind him implying his angel wings.

But the most striking detail Sam must have added without him noticing was a big red heart right on his chest, telling everyone how much the other meant to him and that he knew how Gabriel was really like even if he didn't show it.


End file.
